Why Should I Put Trust In Anyone, Including You?
by LibbyYehca
Summary: Laurene H. Keynes is a Day Class student has problems of her own already. What if another set of problems involving the Night Class are unexpectedly added into her pile? OC/Aidou/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What's so great about the Night Class? I don't understand it," Seventeen year old Laurene Hikari Keynes grumbled to herself with the palm of her hand resting on her cheek. "Gosh," Laurene sneered, "They act as if they were celebrities."

"They are! Kaname Kuran is so dreamy! Just look at him!" One of the girls exclaimed. She placed her hand on her heart and fanned herself. "Takuma Ichijo and Aidou is so cute too."

"You mean 'Idol?'" A second girl giggled. "Idol... I mean, he is gorgeous. His hair, his eyes, his lips. They are so kissable. He is delicious, I could eat him up."

"That's nice to know," Laurene yawned. "Let me know how your adventures trailing after them go. I'll be in our dorm room when you're done!" Laurene waved nonchalantly and rose from her seat. "I need to start that research paper." She started walking toward to the Sun Dorm.

"Fine then, lock yourself in your room and do your homework. When you want to fall in love, let us know!" A third girl shouted.

Laurene waved them off and made her way to the dorms again. When she said that she wanted to start her paper, she was lying. She didn't want to do any homework. What she wanted to do right now was walk around. To clear her head. To clear her head from him, from her, from everything. She grabbed a piece of paper with trembling hands and opened it up to read a fourth time. Even though the letter wasn't that long (which it wasn't), it still tugged on her heartstrings.

_To My Laurene,_

_I hope you are enjoying yourself at Cross Academy. I know I cannot be there to see your beautiful face everyday and to see your sweet smile. Miranda and Mimi say hello, and I will send you letters from home. I have not heard from your father yet and I don't think he will write. Not after what has happened._

_I am very sorry for your suffering and the pain your father had caused this family. With you not being home I cannot help but wonder how you are doing everyday. How are you? What are you doing right now? I wish I could be there with you to wipe away your tears and wrap my arms around you._

_Do not give up, sweetheart. You have your grandmother, your friends from home and school, and you have me. We love you so very much, more than you'll ever know. I love with all of my heart, my darling daughter. We will see you soon._

_Love always,_

_Your mother_

* * *

><p>After reading my mothers letter for the the fifth time, I can still find the same tears I cried when I first read it. Just thinking about her made me want to cry some more. Let's face it, even I have my moments. Reading her letter did help me get through the day, but I wasn't home so we could comfort each other. I didn't have a father decent enough to turn to along with a mother, but at least I had a loving mother who cared.<p>

I started twisting my locket around my neck. My gaze shifted from my necklace to my letter and up to the sky. It was cloudy. The clouds weren't quit dark. This weather was not helping me feel better at all. Let the rain come and get it over with. I frowned and kicked the ground. I was not having a good day. Who couldn't tell?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! I hope this first chapter was decent for you readers. I watched the series and read bit of the manga in the past and I have been urging myself to start a VK fanfic! **

**Reviews and thoughts are welcome and encouraged, please do not be a silent reader. I will appreciate any words of encouragement and of course constructive criticism.**

**Until next time...**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I'm very sorry for the lengthy hiatus, I truly am. I have been very busy with my first year in college and my mind has been distracted by other things like K-Pop, K-dramas, etc. I would like to announce that I am putting all of my stories on hold temporarily. I don't know how long, but sometime in the future I will get back to updating them. BUT..**

**I have been updating two stories through Asian Fanfics. It's a site where you create stories based on your favorite k-pop artists! My two stories are "Missing Pieces" and "My Adventures In Seoul." Below are the links to both stories.**

_**"Missing Pieces"**_

**.com/story/view/116839/missing-pieces-angst-fluff-kyuhyun-romance-siwon-smut-superjunior**

_**"My Adventures In Seoul"**_

**.com/story/view/114042/my-adventures-in-seoul-drama-henrylau-kevinwoo-romance-superjunior-ukiss-originalcharacter**

* * *

><p><strong>If you would like to read those, then go ahead! I'm sorry for keeping you all hanging.<strong>

**xoxo**

**~Libby/Liza**


End file.
